jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Starscream7
Hi, welcome to Jurassic Park wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Classic Jurassic Park Volume 1 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MismeretMonk (Talk) 00:26, March 28, 2011 Hello! I'd just like to let you know, that I readded the "Living Characters" catagory to the Robert Muldoon page. I did this because although you are correct, he was shown being mauled by a raptor in the first film, he escapes the island alive in the novel. So in the novel canon, he is alive. You should read the novel sometime, it's much better than the films in my opinion. Thanks for your contributions! I also readded the catagory of "Deceased Characters" to John Hammond's page. He dies in the novel. Please make sure you are deleted incorrect information when you edit pages. Prehistoric Park and Prime Survival Hey SS7, I really like the twist that Walking with Dinosaurs has taken. The Nigel Marvin-part in WWD and Prehistoric Park makes the documentary much enjoyable. I wish he was also in Walking with Cavemen. I also like all the different versions of The Lost World. Do you like them? Prime Survival is made by Jack de la Mare, the host of JurassicParkIV.org. The are a lot of links to his sites in the video description. The is also a vid in which he shows how they made the animals. It is great isn't it? I wish I could make such a movie.MismeretMonk 07:29, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Wanna be an admin? Hey SS7, So, wanna be an admin? Well, on this quite wiki that isn't very difficult :) Just make 150+ constructive edits. If you don't know what to do, I'll know something. After that I'll make you an admin. Hang in there. MismeretMonk 08:05, March 30, 2011 (UTC) The other admins of this wiki are a bit inactive: Styracosaurus Rider and User:Jurassic Park Treasury. So, an other active admin would be helpful.MismeretMonk 13:35, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :So Starscream7, :you are a rollback now. Make good use of it! :) MismeretMonk 20:36, July 25, 2011 (UTC) all pictures except the aviary and Baryonyx, found at sites of concept by Mark "Crash" McCreery, theaviary and Baryonyx are works done by fans and scientific reconstruction Hello I see that you're ranked number 13th best! That's really cool! I started today and Im ranked 32. I really like the posts you have, and I believe I have seen around 20 already! Okay, just telling you that I love your advice! I'm out! Get featured Yes, you have permission. I really don't know how it works, but if you need help... just ask. see ye! MismeretMonk 15:04, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. Jurassic Park Wiki is generally in really great shape and I can see why you are so proud of it. In order to meet the spotlight request criteria you would need to drop the editing protection on the main page to only block new and anonymous users. There are also a small handful of that need to be sorted out. Let me know on my talk page when you have taken care of these two things and I will be happy to add the wiki to the approved spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 05:24, November 8, 2011 (UTC) :Great! Let me know when you have it all done :). -- Wendy (talk) 18:32, November 8, 2011 (UTC) :: Hey SS7, the main page is editable, and those 7 uncathegorized articles are now in a cathegory. Tell them that! Thanks. MismeretMonk 21:15, November 10, 2011 (UTC) :::Awesome! You guys are on the list. By the way, if you want to protect against main page edits by anonymous and new users that's totally understandable; all I was asking was that it not be sysop protected. You can also leave it move protected. -- Wendy (talk) 03:33, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Hello, my name is Cody. I noticed on the Jurassic Park: The Game page you had a contradictions with the movie section. I was wondering if you could also include a section for possible solutions for those contradictions, like the 5 new raptors in the game being the hatched offspring from the eggs in the movie (because those eggs were long since abandoned and hatched a very long time ago) or something. I believe it is not logical, professinal, or fair to the people reading this wiki to have a 'problems with this' area and no solutions to them. Thank you for reading this and/or considering what I have to say. ----Sinncrow what? Please do not misinterpret me pointing out something factual and correct as being rude! honestly, I am sorry you interpreted it that way. ralok 02:40, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Approval Hi, Starscream7, as an admin to this wiki, we need your approval on allowing Wikia on helping with our skin design and home page, it will make alot of things easier, if Wikia helps us out, So just visit this blog: http://jurassicpark.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:THE8PURPLE2/Skin_Desing_and_Home_Page_Help! and just that you approve, because we need as many admin approval as possible. Thank you. THE8PURPLE2!! 02:27, January 24, 2012 (UTC)